creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Słodki Puchar
Powiedz no mi, oglądałeś kiedyś te filmiki, w których chodzi sobie zwierzę i ktoś podkłada pod to głos? Były i chyba nadal są popularne w internecie, a nawet zrobili z nimi krótko żywotną serię telewizyjną, "Rozmowy Nieoswojone". Parę dni temu jednak były źródłem czegoś, co mogę określić jedynie jako okrutny koszmar. Byłem na wakacjach w Serbii, wtedy to się zdarzyło. Spacerowałem sobie po targu. Na jednym ze stoisk znalazłem gościa sprzedającego stare kasety VHS. Tak, wiem co sobie myślicie. Kupił sobie kasetę, wylazł z niej potwór/zjawa/demon/dusza z oczami lejącymi się krwią i zjadł mu mózg, co? Nie, tak się nie stało. Ale szczerze? Po tym co faktycznie się wydarzyło to już bym wolał żeby tak się stało. Koleś wyglądał bardzo podejrzanie, takich twarzy nie widuje się na ogół poza raportami w telewizji o gwałtach albo morderstwach. Kasety były niechlujnie zapakowane do kartonowego pudełka. Używając mojego niezawodnego Google Tłumacza spytałem się koślawie czy mogę rzucić okiem na jego asortyment. Po twierdzącym skinieniu głową zerknąłem do wnętrza. Było tam sporo piratów, na ogół filmy Disneya. Wszystkie wyglądały tak samo, jedynie napis czarnym markerem na środku kasety się zmieniał. Aż w końcu znalazłem jedną, która przykuła moją uwagę. "Doktor Ziemniak i Słodki Puchar" Parsknąłem śmiechem. Na początku uznałem, że to jakieś koślawe tłumaczenie jednej z tych edukacyjnych kreskówek o wyścigach czy coś. Ale wtedy spojrzałem na czas filmu. Godzina. Co ciekawe, ironicznie tylko ta taśma nie wyglądała na piracką, jakby ktoś po prostu kupił ją w sklepie i tu wrzucił. Na naklejce był obrazek z kolorowymi, tańczącymi małpkami w dżungli i napisem "Motion picture by M. Steguna". Kosztowała jeden dinar, to sobie kupiłem. Tak z czystej ciekawości. Była tego dnia śnieżyca, wiatr wył jakby Serbia nagle znalazła się w środku wielkiego, arktycznego cyklonu. Dzięki Bogu w moim hotelowym pokoju był działający odtwarzacz VHS, choć nie dziwota — całe miasteczko, w którym się znajdował, wyglądało jakby utknęło w latach 90-tych. Zastanawiało mnie czym może być ta kaseta. Może jakaś wyprodukowana w domu amatorska kreskówka albo film nagrany przez jakieś dzieci? Interesowały mnie wtedy takie sprawy. Kto wie, może to będzie jedna z tych ultrarzadkich, zaginionych kreskówek, którymi się interesują w internecie? Odpaliłem kasetę uprzednio przewijając ją do początku, gwoli bezpieczeństwa. Zrobiłem sobie popcorn. Parę typowych wiadomości o prawach autorskich pojawiło się na ekranie. Wtedy zorientowałem się w jak bardzo złym stanie była kaseta. Czasami audio przeskakiwało, kreski i błędy w kolorach od czasu do czasu migały na ekranie, zaś sam dźwięk był w tak złej jakości, że brzmiało to jak pod wodą. Film zaczął się od ujęcia na dżunglę. Wtedy mnie olśniło. To było wzięte z filmu "Kongo" z dziewięćdziesiątego piątego. Taki średniak o gorylach potworach, krytycy ostro to zjechali. Czy to ma być coś w stylu Tureckich Gwiezdnych Wojen? Zły film wypełniony scenami wyrwanych żywcem z innych? Nagle kilka gibonów pojawiło się na ekranie. Wyglądało to jak jakiś film dokumentalny nagrany prosto w dżungli. — To najzwinniejszy z zwinnych, Mazur! Głos był polski. W sumie nie dziwię się, Serbia i Polska to kraje słowiańskie, więc polacy w Serbii nie byliby niczym dziwnym. Co do samego głosu to był dziwny, niepokojący. Jak taki typowy ojciec czytający bajkę dziecku z widocznie udawanym dziecinnym entuzjazmem. Ale znacznie gorzej. Kilka minut oglądałem jak gibony skakały po drzewach, aż film dokonał szybkiego cięcia na kukanga. Wiecie, te małe zwierzątka co jest z nimi ten film, że kobieta jednego łaskocze. Na pewno znacie. — Gail, smakosz robaków! Widać było, że zwierzak widzi, że jest nagrywany, podczas chrupania owada patrzył prosto w obiektyw, zaciekawiony. Kolejne cięcie i kolejny naczelny. Tym razem młode gibona. — Mały Szczena jest zawsze gotowy do zabawy! Cięcie. Szympans na smyczy. O ile inne zwierzęta do tej pory wyglądały w miarę normalnie, ten był rozjuszony. Skakał i pokazywał zęby. Gdyby nie ta smycz, to już dawno zabiłby kamerzystę jednym uderzeniem łapy. — Szalony szympans, raper sprytny Zbyś! Cięcie. Nosacz chodzący po gałęziach. — To nie pinokio, dzieci! To mecenas dżungli do spraw owoców! To... nie miało sensu. Takiego mózgotrzepu nie widziałem już dawno. Kolejna scena i gibony skaczące po drzewach. — Gang Mazura, szalone małpy wesołe gotowe do skocznej zabawy! Gibony zatrzymały się i zaczęły powoli schodzić z drzewa, na którym siedziały. W tym momencie zauważyłem, że w paru scenach użyte były modele komputerowe zamiast prawdziwych małp. Oczywiście różnice widać było gołym okiem, ale przez wiadomą jakość nagrania były one nieco mniej oczywiste. Ponownie kukang. — A Gail sobie idzie, idzie, idzie, idzie! Nagle ręka wyłoniła się z lewej strony ekranu i złapała zwierzaka. To był mężczyzna przebrany w gumową kurtkę i czarną fedorę z szerokim rondem. — To Baron Palmowa Szajba, aż strach! Koleś miał zrobiony flamastrem tatuaż na ręce "Nienawidzę natury!". To było tak żałosne, że Kapitan Planeta w porówaniu z tym był majstersztykiem subtelności i nienachalności. Skręcałbym się w pół ze śmiechu, gdyby nie to, że aktor grający barona trzymał w ręku wyrywającego się kukanga. Wyglądało to naprawdę boleśnie dla zwierzaka. — To ja, Baron Palmowa Szajba, gotowi na mecz, małpiszony? Kolejna scena. Karczowanie lasu deszczowego przez buldożery. To nie było wyreżyserowane, to był fragment dokumentu wklejony do środka filmu, od tak. Wtem na ekran wszedł baron, i szczerze, to był najgorszy efekt greenscreen jaki w życiu widziałem. W następnej scenie gibon, który przedstawiał Mazura. Tutaj kaseta była prawdopodobnie uszkodzona, zaczęło się przeskakiwanie i tracenie płynności. Tak się to pogorszyło, że teraz film wyglądał jak chaotyczny pokaz slajdów. Kilka slajdów gibonów, kilka szympansa, kukanga a na końcu jeden Barona. Jakość momentalnie się polepszyła, a kamera zrobiła zbliżenie na dość sporego orangutana. W prawdopodobnie najgorszym efekcie komputerowym jakie widziałem, komputerowe modele kukanga, szympansa i gibona powoli podeszły do niego. Wtedy orangutan odszedł. — Król dżungli orangutan jest oburzony przez olej palmowy! Ludzie potrzebują oleju palmowego do produkcji słodkości, i jedyny sposób aby go zastąpić to konkurować o nieuchwytny słodki puchar który tworzy słodkości bez potrzeby używania oleju palmowego! Przejechałem sobie ręką po twarzy. A myślałem, że nie spotka mnie w tym filmie nic bardziej kiczowatego od głównego złoczyńcy. A skoro o tym mowa, następna scena przedstawiała jego kryjówkę w wielkiej, opuszczonej koparce. Prawie posikałem się ze śmiechu. Tekturowe czaszki, pajęczyny z gumy, plastikowe szkielety z "Wszystko za 5 złotych" i sam Baron relaksujący się z butelką z napisem "zło" i laską zrobioną z metalowej rurki z plastikową czaszką na końcu. — Te małpy! Od nich robi mi się słabo, nie mogą odnaleźć pucharu! Kolejna scena. Plastikowy puchar, pomalowany tak aby przypominał wafelki, był wypełniony watą i pianką, która chyba miała symbolizować lody, stał na spróchniałym pniu. Bohaterowie przybyli. Gibon, kukang i szympans. Z tym że tym razem nie byli wygenerowani komputerowo. Byli prawdziwi i w amoku, uciekali od siebie. — O nie, kuszący aromat pucharu powoduje kłótnie! Szympans zaczął biec w stronę kamery. Przez sekundę usłyszałem krzyk, aż nagle pojawiło się szybkie cięcie do komputerowego szympansa uderzającego Barona po głowie w kreskówkowy sposób. Były nawet odgłosy rodem z Zwariowanych Melodii. Serce mi zamarło. Czy oni nagrali właśnie śmierć kamerzysty przez przypadek? Nie, takie coś nie może się zdarzyć. Kolejna scena przestawiała młodego gibona uwięzionego w blenderze. Kiedy to zobaczyłem. poczułem się jakby moje płuca zostały momentalnie wypełnione lodem. Jezu. Mała małpka wrzeszczała i bębniła swoimi piąstkami w szyby blendera. — O nie, to Baron! Schwytał Szczenę! Nagle maszyna uruchomiła się. Rozerwała najpierw stopy stworzenia, a następnie przerobiła je całe na krwawą masę. Powoli, z obrzydliwym chlupotem. W końcu została z niego tylko różowo-czerwona pulpa z kawałkami futra tu i tam. — On zmienił się w dżem, kurza stopa! Posłuchaj no. To nie był żaden efekt specjalny. Żaden efekt praktyczny, ani tym bardziej komputerowy. Widziałem efekty gore w obu wykonaniach. To było naprawdę. Na potrzeby tego filmu ktoś wsadził to niewinne stworzenie do blendera i odebrał mu życie w taki okrutny sposób. Kolejna scena przedstawiała Barona biegnącego dżunglą. W końcu się przewrócił i ktoś dźgnął go szpikulcem do lodu parę razy w plecy. Bardzo nienawistnie. To był kamerzysta. — Hurra! To Doktor Ziemniak! Wszystko stało się czarne. Na środku czarnego ekranu pojawiły się białe napisy: "Tak oto dzielny Doktor Ziemniak i jego klawa drużyna uratowała dzionek przed olejem palmowym! Pamiętajcie dzieci, zawsze ufajcie naturze i nie zatruwajcie środowiska! Wasz najlepszy przyjaciel, M. Steguna. Pozdrawiam i dziękuję za oglądanie!" Następnie pojawił się ten sam komunikat, ale po serbsku. A następnie po angielsku. Taśma skończyła się, a ja siedziałem w miejscu zmrożony z otwartymi ustami. To był... film snuff? Czy ja właśnie obejrzałem jak ktoś zabija niewinną osobę na kamerze? Jeżeli tak, to ktokolwiek to zrobił był pokręconym, psychicznym potworem. Spojrzałem podobnie na kasetę i zauważyłem, że "M. Steguna" nie było wydrukowane tęczowym comic sansem jak reszta. Wyglądało bardziej jak autograf, zupełnie tak jakby każdy egzemplarz tej kasety (jeżeli istniał lub istnieje więcej niż jedna jej reprodukcja) był ręcznie podpisany przez autora. Normalna osoba prawdopodobnie zgłosiłaby to na policję jako dowód podwójnego morderstwa i okropnego znęcania się nad zwierzętami, ale oczywiście nie ja. Musiałem poszukać głębiej, zejść do środka. Więc wróciłem na targowisko. Kiedy spytałem się sprzedawcy o to skąd to ma, on odparł, iż znalazł tą kasetę na podwórku domu na przedmieściach, leżącą w stosie drewnianych desek. Kiedy spytałem się go gdzie mogę znaleźć ten dom, on powiedział mi, że to mały, walący się domek rodzinny, który stoi tak opuszczony od lat 90-tych. To spowodowało, że moja wyobraźnia momentalnie oszalała. Jak ciekawskie dziecko wsiadłem do auta i pojechałem tam gdzie powiedział. Istotnie, był to opuszczony dom rodzinny. Złuszczona farba odpadała ze ścian, ukazując cegły, okna były popękane i pokryte brudem, rynny wypełnione błotem, a większość drewnianych elementów było zgniłych, wliczając w to drzwi i ramy okien. Zawsze miałem ochotę coś takiego zwiedzić. Gdyby było lato, prawdopodobnie cały ogródek byłby zarośnięty chwastami, ale teraz wszystko pokrywał biały puch. Zdecydowałem się wejść do środka. Drewno w dotyku było obrzydliwie miękkie i mokre. Jakby było wykonane z chropowatej, twardej gumy. Ten zapach. O Boże, ten zapach. Tam śmierdziało mięsem połączonym z odchodami i ogólnym rozkładem. Wszędzie były pajęczyny i gruba warstwa kurzu, na podłodze w paru miejscach znajdowały się małe kałuże wody. Rozglądałem się na boki, czując że coś wisi w powietrzu. Już miałem wychodzić, kiedy zauważyłem uchylone drzwi. Schody do piwnicy. Zerknąłem do środka. Prowadziły do ciemnego pokoju, tak ciemnego, że nie mogłem go zobaczyć. Wyjąłem latarkę i zszedłem na dół. Do odważnych świat należy. Znajdowała się tam para drzwi. Nad jednymi widniał napis "Magazyn". Nieoznakowane były zamknięte, więc został mi tylko jeden wybór Nie wiedziałem czego się spodziewać wchodząc do magazynu, ale jedno jest pewne — nie spodziewałem się pokoju z analogowym telewizorem, odtwarzaczem VHS, starym komputerem i pudełkami wypełnionymi kasetami. Kasety. One były wszędzie. Na biurku, na podłodze, w pudełkach, wszędzie. "Wygląda na to, że znalazłem jamę smoka." pomyśłałem sobie, próbując dodać sobie dziecinnej otuchy aby ostudzić strach. Wszystkie kable z urządzeń były podłączone do generatora prądu stojącego w rogu pokoju. Z ciekawości uruchomiłem telewizor. Działał. To samo z komputerem. Windows 95, podstawowe programy i prymitywny program do montażu filmów. Ponownie z tej przeklętej ciekawości chwyciłem za jedną z kaset na podłodze. "Pies 1" Film uruchomił się. Kamera znajdowała się w pustym pokoju przypominającym celę, w której spacerował pies. Ni z tąd, ni z owąd mężczyzna w kominiarce wszedł w kadr niosąc łom. Kiedy tylko zobaczyłem narzędzie, moje serce zaczęło bić szybciej. Znałem jego intencje. Mężczyzna wrył się łomem w bok nieszczęsnego zwierzęcia, które wydało dźwięk podobny do połączenia pisku z warkiem. Było zbyt zaskoczone aby się bronić. Mężczyzna złapał je za szyję i zaczął dusić, a ono bulgotało i piszczało, wyrywając się. Kiedy bezwładne ciało psa opadło na ziemię, zmiażdżył jego głowę butem, podszedł do kamery i wyłączył ją. Chryste. Serce mi waliło, piekło mnie w głowie i trzęsły mi się ręce. Głosy tego biednego zwierzęcia piszczącego w agonii tylko po to aby uciszyły je okrutne, zimne ręce borowały mi w mózgu kiedy wyciągałem kolejną kasetę drżącymi rękoma. "Kot 4" Ten sam pokój. Ten sam mężczyzna. Złapał kota z podłogi za skórę na karku, a następnie złapał za łapki. Jedna przednia i jedna tylna do lewej, jedna przednia i jedna tylna do prawej. Kot ryczał w bólu, do czasu aż ten potwór nie rozerwał go na dwa kawałki. Płakałem. Zakryłem oczy rękoma i płakałem jak małe dziecko. Nazwijcie mnie miękkim, ale gdy tylko zobaczyłem tego kotka, wyobraziłem sobie, że jest moim zwierzakiem. Opiekowanie się nim, bawienie się z nim, karmienie... jestem kociarzem, to tyle. Bardzo rusza mnie znęcanie się nad kotami, a teraz TO? Rycząc jak bóbr złapałem za trzecią kasetę. "Kot 10" Gniecenie nowonarodzonych kociąt pod butem jak jajek. Teraz miałem ochotę zrobić temu potworowi to samo co on tym biednym, bezbronnym zwierzakom. Wyjąłem telefon i zadzwoniłem na policję. Powiedzieli mi, że niedługo będą, a przynajmniej coś co tak brzmiało. Wyszedłem z magazynu i zdecydowałem się ostatni raz otworzyć nieoznakowane drzwi. Byłem nabuzowany gniewem i prawie wyrwałem je z zawiasów. Otworzyłem je, ale teraz... teraz chciałbym żebym tego nie zrobił. To był ten pusty pokój. Kamera VHS była ustawiona na tanim trójnogu tak aby nagrywała jeden z rogów. Posoka i resztki zwierząt były wszędzie, na ścianach za kamerą wisiały nawet skóry. A w rogu stał on. Mężczyzna w kominiarce. Kiedy zobaczyłem jego włochate ręce, poplamiony fartuch i wiertarkę w ręku momentalnie opuściła mnie odwaga. Zaczął mnie gonić bez słowa. Krzyknąłem i wybiegłem, potykając się o wszystko. Dobiegłem na czas do auta, i w momencie gdy je uruchamiałem, on wyszedł z domu i zaczął ku mnie biec. Biegł za moim autem przez kilka minut, aż w końcu zatrzymał się i zniknął w lesie. Byłem przerażony, adrenalina buzowała mi w żyłach. Przez chwilę myślałem czy by go nie przejechać, ale nie. Śmierć jest dla niego zbyt dobra. Minęło kilka dni. Policja przeszukała jego dom, ale nie znalazła po tym człowieku ani śladu. Skonfiskowali jedynie telewizor, komputer i kasety. Spytali się mnie, jako świadka, czy nie chciałbym ich wszystkich obejrzeć dla pewności. Nie. Za żadne skarby świata. Nawet gdybym miał dostać za to wszystko czego chcę, nigdy w życiu nie obejrzę ani jednej z tych taśm. Dość tortur. Powiedzieli mi, że ten mężczyzna, którego widziałem to Milan "M." Steguna, morderca i kat zwierząt. Karierę zaczął w latach 80-tych jako nastolatek. Z tego co wyciągnęła policja, na początku robił to tylko myszom i szczurom. Potem przerzucił się na koty i psy, aż w końcu na importowane zwierzęta egzotyczne. Ten potwór uważał swoje koszmarne akty jako dzieła sztuki, i często nagrywał swoje sadystyczne "sesje". Wiele z nich wyglądało jak filmy ze zwierzętami z podłożonym głosem dla dzieci na początku, kończąc się w oczywisty sposób. To były te kasety. Policjanci je obliczyli. Dwie setki. Dwieście filmów o torturowaniu nikomu nic niewinnych zwierząt. Wtedy zorientowałem się, że ludzkość to mroczne, mroczne miejsce wypełnione potworami. Ale wiecie co jest w tym najgorsze? Steguna wciąż jest wolny. Nie mogą go znaleźć, zupełnie jakby rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Obawiam się, że obrał sobie mnie na cel. Nawet z powrotem w Polsce nie czuję się dobrze. Ten człowiek nie ma zahamowań. Nie ma uczuć. Nie ma w sobie ani odrobiny człowieczeństwa. I proszę, bez względu na wszystko, nie szukajcie go. Inaczej ten kto go znajdzie, może stać się jego kolejną gwiazdą. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Dziwne pliki Kategoria:Legendy miejskie Kategoria:Telewizja